


Sailing from Amaurot

by eclipsing_azem



Category: Emet-Selch - Fandom, Final Fantasy XIV, Sailing to Sarantium, Sarantine Mosaic - Guy Gavriel Kay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsing_azem/pseuds/eclipsing_azem
Summary: A tribute to the most wrenching scene in GGK's Sarantine Mosaic, gender swapped into the FFXIV fandom. The last moments between Azem and Hades.
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 5





	Sailing from Amaurot

He hears that they’re beautiful. Sleek, silvery creatures slicing through the waves. No one ever could trace them back to any creation magicks, and he muses that they may have been one of those rare beings that manifested on their own. He might - might - have been tempted out of the comforts of his gleaming city onto the uncertain waters to behold their quiet grandeur, had circumstances not turned as they did. In a different world it would have made her smile. 

Why she associates them with the underworld mystifies him. He has tried to tell her that he of all people should know how souls are carried beyond the veil and it does not include marine mammals. Of course she waved him off, clicking her tongue at him dismissively, confident in a faith she had conjured out of nothing. He finds it as ridiculous as it is endearing, that dolphins have lodged in her heart as the protectors of the dead. 

In this moment of darkest despair, he can only pray they are carrying her now.


End file.
